27 - Troll Hive - 11-01-2018
· Party headed west along the trail toward Geyana. They encountered two well-armoured travellers, who informed them that there is a troll hive in the mountains beyond the town, and if they were looking for the “place where you can rent dragons” then they were going the wrong way. Black Black also piped up that he didn’t know this is where the party wanted to go, and stated that Dragons can be rented in Adalmore. · Party decide to go on ahead to Geyana and scout it out, possibly load up on supplies and explore the idea of taking on the troll hive. · Party arrive in the town and head to the inn – “The Miming Donkey”. The old lady (Rosalyn) behind the bar lets them rent the attic for the evening. · Pitt overhears two dwarves talking and tells them that people often head to the troll hive as the cave system is known as the “Tomb of the Forsaken King” and the king was supposedly buried with a wealth of treasure. However, because of the trolls, no one who ever visits the tomb ever returns. One of the dwarves questions Dhurgir and asks if he is “''the'' Dhurgir” Therin pushes this and ascertains that the Dwarves know of one called Dhurgir who was kicked out of the Dwarf City for killing one of his own. Dhurgir claims no memory of this. · Therin, Pitt and Black Black stay behind for a drink. Dhurgir, Ellemin and Greyson explore the town. Ellemin walks into a strangers’ house and he is threatened. After attempting to intimidate, Ellemin is struck with a rake and he begins to bleed. The stranger threatens all of them, and begins to knock on the door of his neighbour, Brian. The three leave and head back to the inn. · Black Black is very drunk – he is about 6 beers deep when everyone is back together. He is very vocal about his distaste for Greyson’s new found friends and questions what they are doing. Greyson tells the party that Black Black is an alcoholic. Everyone goes to bed but Black Black stays downstairs to continue drinking. · The next morning, the party awake and head into town, leaving Black Black on the floor of the inn in a pile of his own vomit. They purchase some vegetables and head into the mountains. · The scramble up to the cave is treacherous, and the party begin to smell an awful troll smell, and hear the moans and groans of the mountain trolls. Dhurgir enters the cave and communicates that he sees a large cavern inside, but only three trolls. · Party agree to try and take them on. Therin and Dhurgir both throw in their halves of the Molotov Cocktail and a flame engulfs the inside of the cave. The trolls burst forward into the corridor where the party were hiding and smash people left and right, causing heavy damage and causing Greyson to be knocked out. Dhurgir uses a limit break to run back and save him. · The party descend the mountain path quickly and revive Greyson. Black Black catches up to them and apologises for being drunk the previous evening. He speaks of a way to get to Adalmore quickly, but it involves going off the beaten path and crossing the river to the south. · Party head back to the inn and pay for another night. Game ends in the evening, party haven’t slept yet. Funnies · Ellemin – “Therin, when are your wings gonna sprout?” · Dhurgir digs a latrine but has nothing to wipe with – uses an artisanal bread roll. The next morning, Greyson and Ellemin do kip-ups to determine who should win the bread roll. They split it in two and Ellemin nearly eats it. · “A minute on the lips…you just ate sh*t” · Greyson “The candles were on?” · Greyson – “Great night! He got Raked!” · Ellemin – “Give Brian my regards. Tell him he’s a f**king ar$ehole. And I’m out”. · Ellemin (trying to interpret Dhurgir’s hand gestures in the dark cave) “A raven…trying to do a stinky fart?” Attacks · Ellemin gets hit with a rake · The trolls ambush the party and Greyson is knocked to the ground, kicked and beaten until unconscious. · Dhurgir uses a limit break to save the day Category:Story Category:Campaign Sessions